SOP manual
The SOP platform has been created to make the SOP's of Europe Unlimited more accessible and understandable. In order to exceed in this, excellent use of the functions that Wikipedia offer should be made. Therefore below some instructions: Adapting the main page ' In case you would like to edit the main page, you should click on contribute, located in the right corner. Click on the option (Edit this page), and you will be able to edit the main page with the full toolbox. You can also try to edit the page by editing in the text, you will not be able to use the full toolbox and thus you cannot adapt the lay-out. '''Creating a page '(create a new page by clicking right up at contribute: add new page) '''Linking from page to page If you want to link to another page, for example an SOP, make sure you type the name right and click on the following button . Perhaps you cannot see it clearly, it is the button on top, next to I '' - We should try to use this function a lot, it increases the usability. - All annexes and templates are to be linked with the relevant SOP / SOP's. '''Copying SOP’s' Copying the SOP’s most of the time converting the data into the system will be one big mess. Please do the following: - In case you want to copy a text, copy the text first in ‘notepad’ and afterwards transfer it to the wikipage. In most of our SOP’s graphic layout is being used, we cannot use this anymore like that into the wiki. At first it will look like a mess and we will all have to restructure the page and make clear again. - In case a graphic is required, print screen the graphic and insert it into the wikipage. It could happen that blueprints or graphics need to be adapted; therefore I think it will be useful to save the graphic into the same SOP-folder in its original document. (G-Drive - SOP Blueprint) Inserting pictures In order to insert pictures you will need to log in, you can use: The nickname: Europe Unlimited *pay attention to the capitals The Password: william 1. Click on Insert 2. Media 3. Adjust the picture by double clicking on what you have inserted (you can now adapt for example the position of the picture. In case you would like to add any graphics, use paint ''or ''snipping tool to copy paste. Note that you should not copy paste pictures with to many text, because it will be difficult to adapt these when required. Lay Out Regarding to the lay out please do the following: - All steps/paragraphs are Bold, you leave the title like it is right now. It is not needed to add a subtitle in Heading. You can change the lettertype using the 'paragraph' bottom. - New chapters should be introduced by using the Heading. In case there is a SOP with many chapters, it would be easy to also add a small table of contents - Sub-steps are underlined - You can put stripes for the enumeration, and for sub enumeration bullet points You can find an example in SOP Template. Of course every page is different so it will never be exactly the same, this lay should make it more general and easier to use.